Cervo ou Veado?
by Jaque Weasley
Summary: A gnt acaba decorando a diferença entre cervo e veado de tão mencionado em fics. E eu já cansei de ler James e Sirius discutindo exatamente sobre isso. Então, q tal algo diferente? ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Cervo ou Veado?**

**Chapter I**

Por que eu prestaria atenção nessa pergunta? Existem tantas coisas importantes com as quais preocupar minha superdotada mente. Tipo: por que não importa quanto _evanesco_ eu use, os cantos das minhas unhas continuam intragáveis e crescendo pra tudo quanto é lado, provando errada a teoria de que existe gravidade? Por que justo **agora **nasceu esta _maledita_ espinha no meu nariz? Vestígios da puberdade? Sinal de câncer no meu ovário? Sinal de culpa por não ter comprado aquele bombom recheado maciamente de chocolate com trufas? E por que, meu Merlin!, a desgraçada da acne trouxe seu parceiro tímido (aquele que se esconde do mundo, dentro do MEU nariz) que me causa uma dor insuportável e a constante careta na minha cara, que faz com que as pessoas pensem que eu esteja constipada?!

- Cervo ou veado...

E por que não: Amos ou Aubrey?

Ou: chocolate ou morango?

Ou: menta ou eucalipto?

É tudo a mesma coisa, não? Refiro-me a menta e ao eucalipto.

Mas eu ficaria com canela. Canela no mingau, canela no café, canela no bolo, canela no chocolate, canela no côco e canela... Hum... Ainda conta a favor da canela a sua **A**caloria!

Eu poderia viver **só** comendo canela...

- Cervo ou veado?

Por que essa infeliz pergunta fica me importunando?! Santo Merlin!

Tenho uma vida para cuidar, para viver, para temperar com canela... E chocolate e-

- Cervo ou veado?

- Potter, chega! – me exasperei e ele pareceu levemente satisfeito consigo mesmo ao me ver reconhecer (grosseira e estupidamente, mas ele que é o estúpido e grosseiro, eu só estou revidando a grosseria e estupidez dele antes que ele aja com as suas usuais grosseria e estupidez para cima de mim) a existência dele.

Coitado... Coitado porque ninguém merece ser tão grosseiro e estúpido como ele, com certeza nem ele se agüenta, por isso o "coitado".

Talvez ele tenha nascido numa tribo muito distante, bizarra e isolada do mundo e canibal (não se pode pensar numa tribo muito distante, bizarra e isolada do mundo que não seja canibal, é lógico). E que foi extinta pelos ET's bruxos da sociedade clandestina de Marte, que queriam o segredo mais secreto da tribo do Potter e como não lhes foi dado o que desejavam, eles dizimaram a tribo, fazendo churrasquinho de todos acompanhado com vinagrete.

E quanto ao Potter? Por que o deixaram vivo? Simples, por ele ser feio de doer. Quem ligaria para um menino magricela de cabelo que parece ter acabado de ser eletrocutado? Eu com toda a certeza não. Pois então, os ET's (muito sábios, na minha opinião) abandonaram o Potter a mercê da impiedosa natureza e a primeira coisa que ele aprendeu a dizer foi:

- Cervo ou veado?

Afinal ele estava na natureza e talvez, a primeira coisa que ele viu tenha sido:

- Cervo ou veado?

Daí a obsessão dele por essa pergunta louca. Mas a história não acaba aí. Tristemente, inseriram essa aberração na nossa sociedade e outra pergunta aflora: mas como Dr.ª Lily?? E eu lhe respondo, caro Sr Fulano e cara Sra Ciclana. Potter-aberração foi encontrado por um casal adorável (e demente, por terem adotado uma coisa estranha como esta à minha frente, só podiam ter vários parafusos a menos) e que estavam desesperados por um filho (o que explica também a loucura deles ao acolherem o Potter).

Contudo!, apesar de tanto amor incondicional ele não superou seu trauma, como podemos perceber por seu comportamento altamente maníaco-obsessivo-compulsivo-dependente e psicótico para ficar me indagando a todo o segundo:

- Cervo ou veado, Lily? – ele repetiu mais compenetrado ainda.

E ele realmente acredita que estou prestando atenção nele...

Será que eu ponho duas colheres de açúcar ou quatro no meu mingau? Da última vez que fizemos um café para todos no trabalho, o dourado estonteante dos cachos sedosos e lindamente perfeitos do Amos ofuscaram meus olhos e quase morri sufocada com tanto açúcar... É incrível como a gente perde o controle motor sobre nossos membros rapidinho quando alguém tem um novo corte de cabelo... Ca-ham, quero dizer, quando esse alguém **É** Amos Diggory. Ou o Aubrey...

Aquele cabelo preto-azulado, aquelas íris cinzas quase azuis (como o mar revolto da Escócia... Mas pode ser da Inglaterra também, viva a rainha ou o ministro da magia!) e aquele bumb-

- Qual a diferença Potter?! É tudo a mesma coisa – retorqui, evitando pensar em partes não alcançáveis do corpo do meu colega de trabalho e enfim pondo um fim nessa conversa louca com o louco do Potter.

Se o Aubrey ou o Amos me verem de papo assim com o doido do Potter, já eram as minhas chances com eles.

Remus e Sirius gargalharam devido a minha resposta e a cara de tacho do Potter, a dois metros de nós. E um pouquinho mais longe deles estava... Oh Merlin!

É impressão minha ou a calça do Aubrey está mais justa? Eu sabia que aquela pitada de cogumelo mágico fazia maravilhas!

- Cervo ou veado?

Cervo ou veado, hunf! Que pergunta! Será que eu o chamo pra sair? Claro que quem fica colocando pitadas de cogumelo mágico em sua bebida só pode estar depressivo e procurando uma parceira, certo?

Eu faria isso.

Totalmente.

- ...me espere no fim do expediente e você verá...! – Potter-insignificante tagarelou e blá, blá, blá, blá.

- Beleza – balbuciei, querendo que ele saísse da minha frente, ele era um obstáculo insuportável para **a** minha visão.

Beleza em pessoa é o Brad Pittosca, Alice me disse que havia conseguido uma foto com ele e fora tratada tão bem ao abordá-lo no Havaí... Ainda afirmou que o sorriso dele sem maquiagem e sem _photomagic_ é mil vezes mais bonito. Pena ele já ser casado.

- O que foi que eu disse? – falei em voz alta, percebendo que havia confirmado algo antes e não conseguindo me lembrar o que.

- Você disse que ia esperar o Prongs – respondeu Remus solicito e me encarou preocupado.

Ele é muito fofo, se não fosse amigo do Potter poderia ser meu amigo.

Porém, não se junta dois nomes numa mesma frase: Evans e Potter. Assim como não se divide um mesmo amigo.

- Ai droga...! Vou cancelar – retruquei sem pestanejar.

- Você marcou Lily e ele não está alcançável, deve voltar aqui depois da batida com o Moody só pra falar com você – ele me repreendeu sem pestanejar (também!, nós podemos ser irmãos e nem sabemos... E se formos ele deveria estar do meu lado e não do Potter-histérico).

- Você dá o recado pra ele então, paga uma bebida e...

- Esqueça Lily, arque com suas responsabilidades. Da próxima, preste atenção com quem está conversando e nas coisas que diz, em vez de ficar babando sobre o Aubrey e seu traseiro.

Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!

Meodeiomeodeiomeodeiomeodeiomeodeiomeodeiomeodeiomeodeio!

OdeioRemusodeioRemusodeioRemusodeioRemusodeioRemusodeioRemus!

Quem disse que nós poderíamos ser irmãos? Que demência, parece que fomos carroça e boi de carga, chicote e escravo, prisioneiro e algoz, eggsbacon-burguer e salada sem molho, executado e executador em vidas passadas.

Merda!, meus planos para convidar o Aubrey foram degolados...

Não chore Lily, não chore, não chore, seja forte, pense na torta de puro chocolate que está lhe aguardando depois de tudo lá na sua geladeira, friazinha, na temperatura certa e hum...

E tudo isso por causa de uma estúpida pergunta idiota imbecilizada do Potter:

**Cervo ou veado!**

Faça-me o favor. Além do mais, meu animal preferido é cachorro, não essas coisas estranhas...

Alguém já viu Bambi? Ele é um veado, certo?

* * *

O que é mais estranho é perceber que todos estão indo embora e eu fico. Eu sempre sou uma das primeiras a sair. Não que eu odeie o meu trabalho, mas fico encarregada da parte burocrática aqui no ala dos aurores e eu sou organizada, por mais que meus pensamentos não sejam muito ahm... organizados.

Não é só essa a razão. Ver o Amos aparatando é mágico! Ou as cinzas envolvendo o corpo másculo do Aubrey me deixa sem ar, é perfeito!

O modo como os fios deles ondulam com o movimento, que seus graciosos corpos executam, me hipnotiza... Eu preciso me concentrar em outras coisas, se não enlouqueço.

E tudo por causa do Potter! Eu mato essa aberração quando o ver e ele não tem escapatória... Muahaha! Ele vem ao meu encontro como uma gazelinha... HAHAHAHA!

Gazelas casam com cervos ou veados?

Arght!, chega logo Potter.

- Hey Lil's – chegou **a** coisa.

- E então? Quer beber algo? – do que ele está falando?

As risadas cerebrais estão ecoando pelos meus ouvidos...

AHM??!

- Você tá me chamando pra um... encontro?! – acho que ele se assustou com a minha cara toda enrugada de descrença.

Ótimo!, morra de medo sua gazela... HAHAHA!

- Não, não, não! – nossa... Quanta pressa pra negar, será que eu tô tão horrível assim? Bem que aquele sabonete que a Alice me deu me parecia muito suspeito – Só uma bebidinha entre colegas de trabalho, cansados depois de um dia exaustivo.

É, porque não. Ele me deve essa, eu perdi a minha sessão de despedida para dormir tranqüila de Amos-Aubrey.

- É, pode ser – agarrei minha bolsa e passei por ele esperando que ele me acompanhasse.

Mas a coisa-aberração estava fincada no chão, me encarando muito estranhamente.

Tinha que ser o louco do Potter.

- Que foi Potter? – retruquei fingindo impaciência, mas morrendo de medo de que ele tivesse visto algum monstro... E pra amedrontá-lo tem que ser algo bem horrendo, eu sei, por isso eu já estava sentindo minhas pernas tremerem.

- Nada Evans, vamos – e de repente ele voltou a andar, seguindo na minha frente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Idiota, já disse que odeio o Potter?

* * *

Eu poderia ter ido pra minha casa, comido a minha tortinha gostosa, tomado meu banho quente, poderia estar aconchegada no meu edredom com desenhos de caldeirões. Mas nãããão, eu estou aqui com o Potter, depois de um cansativo dia de trabalho exploratório e adivinha?

O Aubrey está deslumbrante com uma calça mais apertada ainda! E adivinha mais? Com uma loira de parar todos os vira-tempos!

Eu sou muito infeliz e azarada, já percebi.

E agora parece que Potter percebeu que estou lançando olhares de vermelha inveja para a platinada.

- Você virou lésbica Lily? – é, ele voltou a me chamar de Lily, que saco.

Tomara que o Aubrey não olhe para cá, nãoolhanãoolhanãoolhanãoolhanãoolhanãoolhanão-

- Hey Aubrey! – esquece seu mantra inútil, não existe feitiço que me proteja da maldição do Potter.

Ah não! Ele tá vindo pra cá, meu Merlin! Que... Zíper legal!

Ai droga, não olha pro zíper dele Lily, nãoolhaLilynãoolhaLilynãoolhaLilynãoolhaLilynão-

- Oi Evans – que zípe... QUE SORRISO!

- Olá, licença, vou ao banheiro – sai correndo.

Ótimo, mais burra que eu: só eu mesma.

E se aquele "maravilhoso" zíper estourar? E se a calça dele rasgar enquanto a gente conversa? Que cor deve ser a cueca dele? Quero dizer, ele não deve ser do tipo de cara que usa cueca, é mais do tipo que usa uma samba-canção ou aquelas cuequinhas shorts ou nem usa... AI MEU MERLIN! Como eu vou ficar? Acho que eu vou atacar aquele homem... E as unhas daquela loira não me deixariam inteira, tenho certeza. Então só sairei daqui após o bar esvaziar.

É, é isso.

Determinação Lily! Você pode.

- O que cê tá fazendo ruiva? – Potter me descobriu? – Sai daí Lily, ele já foi embora com aquele pavão amarelo...

- Ufa... Obrigada Potter – respirei fundo e me apoiei na porta do reservado – Hey! O que você tá fazendo no banheiro feminino?! – avancei revoltada para cima dele e ele desfez a expressão estranha que tinha ao me encarar ali.

- Ops... Esqueci – e em seguida ele riu como se tivesse ouvido a piada mais engraçada.

Puxei todo o oxigênio que podia para dentro dos pulmões e ele parou de rir, me olhou ainda com um ar discreto de "estou achando tudo muito divertido!" e um brilho estranho nos olhos.

Todavia, se eu iria gritar com ele e ele iria revidar, não deu para saber. Alguém entrava no toalete e Potter me empurrou com força para dentro de um dos reservados.

- Acho que quebrei minha coluna... – balbuciei, sentindo a dor desagradável em pontada no meio das minhas costas e Potter encostou seus dedos sobre meus lábios.

A dor piorou e um desconforto se apoderou do meu corpo com o toque simples dele.

Ele não precisa ficar assim tão perto, precisa?

Ah Merlin, parece que estão entrando mais mulheres, não é hoje que eu saio daqui.

- Maldito... – deixei escapar entre um suspiro de dor e outro muito estranho, que parecia um..., bem, parecia algo muito estranho.

Hoje meu dia está estranho mesmo, vai entender.

Ele olhou para mim como se tivesse percebido agora a minha existência. É, eu sempre soube que o Potter era doido, mas cego? Ou com ausência de percepção tátil? Ou surdo? Essa é nova.

Como se meus muxoxos de reclamação não fossem audíveis o suficiente, ele estava me imprensando e a dor na minha coluna só aumentava, como ele não notava isso? Ah, claro, porque não é com a coluna **dele**!

- Você cheira a... – o que ele tá dizendo? É claro que eu cheiro a algo, tipo... a mijo da privada aqui do nosso lado?! Porque só é esse fedor que sinto - ...igual ao frescor do amanhecer... – ele fechou as pálpebras e se aproximou mais de mim (eu tô pra virar papel aqui Potter! Desencosta seu louco).

Era o que eu gostaria de dizer, mas a forma como ele disse, e não foram só as palavras, sabe? Não que o que ele diga me afete, estamos falando do Potter-aberração-coisa. Mas é que, não que tenha sido uma declaração de amor também, mas é que... EU TAVA IMPRESTÁVEL E VEM UM CARA E DIZ QUE TÔ CHEIRANDO IGUAL AO FRESCOR DO AMANHECER?!

Claro, eu dei um tapa nele.

- Tarado, me respeita Potter e desencosta, seu demente! – bradei o empurrando e saindo possessa do reservado.

Nisso é que dá!, eu nem devia ter vindo. Agora perdi a minha chance com o Aubrey, fui cheirada pelo Potter e perdi meu apetite.

Por causa de uma pergunta burra que nem foi feita.

Odeio minha vida.

Cervo ou veado, lógico que CACHORRO! Ah, esqueci de algo.

- Hey Potter – encarei um James Potter de orbes arregaladas, que saía apressado e lançava olhares preocupados para o banheiro feminino, de onde vinham berros que podiam ser ouvidos em outra galáxia.

Ele me encarou mais confuso do que quando o deixei naquele reservado sozinho e revelado a sua presença lá.

- Nem cervo, nem veado. É cachorro ouviu? Ouviu bem? Ca-cho-rro! – e saí bufando dali.

Não olhei para trás.

Mas algo me dizia que um sorriso malicioso devia estar brincando nos lábios finos dele.

Não sei dizer como sabia disso.

Eu simplesmente, **sabia**.

BARRA SEPARADORA

Depois de um fim de semana muito triste. O que era altamente compreensível. Eu tive pesadelos que envolviam um Aubrey me dizendo que eu cheirava a mijo e daria uma péssima auror,o que justificava nunca Moody ter me chamado para uma empreitada. E o pesadelo não parava aí, Amos se juntava a ele e dizia que eu não era loira e lésbica e por isso não podia ficar com ele. Okay, eu sou louca.

E para arrematar o Potter aparecia e dizia que eu era a garota que exalava a mijo pelos poros mais linda que ele havia conhecido e se ficar comigo significasse cheirar mijo todo dia, ele iria amar sentir fedor de mijo por toda a casa, todo o santo dia de sua existência (**N/A:** ò.ó'').

Nunca ouvi a palavra "mijo" tanto na minha vida...

Cheguei ao ministério, em plena segunda-feira com uma dor de cabeça insuportável. O pesadelo justifica tudo. Sinto minhas temporas latejarem e minha visão embaçar...

E... Espera.

O Amos está segurando a porta do elevador para mim com um sorriso LINDO?! É para mim mesmo?!

Entrei e a primeira coisa que fiz foi, me lembrar do pesadelo.

Tristeza.

Só pensava em ficar cheirando discretamente qualquer parte de mim, para ter certeza de que não estava cheirando a mijo. Eu não conseguia me controlar, era mais forte que eu. A noite mal dormido me marcou para todo o sempre.

- E então Evans, preparada para a sua primeira chamada? – ele me perguntou e eu com a palavra "MIJO" martelando na minha cabeça como uma placa néon de bar, que não cessa de piscar.

Dava até para ver as letras se formarem na minha testa de tão forte que elas se projetavam no meu cérebro, eu tenho certeza.

- Ahm... Sim – respondi desesperada para sair dali e tomar um banho, me encharcar de perfume, pois podia jurar que estava sentindo cheiro de mijo!

Ai meu Merlin! Me ajuda!!!

- Você tem algum plano para esse fim de semana? – ele perguntou gentilmente, quando uma senhora de idade saltou no andar abaixo do nosso (e posso afirmar de pé junto que ela franziu o nariz na minha direção antes de ir embora como quem sentiu um fedor desagradável... Ai ai ai!).

Tenho! Tomar cinqüenta banhos e limpar cem vezes o banheiro de casa!!

- Eu estava pensando se você não aceitaria ir jantar comigo? – ele continuou diante do meu mutismo.

Diga sim Lily! Mijomijomijomijomijomijomijomijomijomijomijomijomijomijomijomijomijomi-

- Mi- Sim! Quero dizer, sim, seria um prazer Diggory – sorri sentindo mij- digo, suor escorrer pela minha espinha.

- Eu lhe pego às 20h, tudo bem? Prometo que você adorará – ele me deu aquele sorriso lindo e eu quase babei.

- Okay... Até... – murmurei e segui para a minha salinha mofenta.

- Lily!

- Ai Potter! Quer me matar de susto? – exclamei quando ele despontou não sei de onde – E já lhe disse, pare de me chamar de Lily, é Evans - pelo menos o susto findou a obsessão da minha mente pela palavra "mijo".

- Só porque o seu loiro aguado lhe chama de Evans, eu não farei o mesmo, **Lily** – ele cantarolou o meu nome.

Bem, para o cara que disse que me amaria apesar do meu cheiro de mijo, eu posso deixar isso passar. Além do mais, meu dia começou muito bem. Eu tenho um encontro com o AMOS!

- Diz logo seu chato – disse sem emoção.

- Você se lembra da minha perguntinha que deu toda aquela confusão? – aí está, o sorriso malicioso e com um traço maroto.

Ele não cresceu...

- Eu já disse Potter, e respondi a sua pergunta. E não existe diferença e...

- Existe diferença, procure no dicionário. Mas não é disso que vim lhe falar. No domingo é aniversário do Diggory – ele falou tão casual que nem desconfiei que ele tramava, até por que ele tramaria contra mim? Eu sou tão inofensiva e ele não nutre sentimentos por mim e então...

- E vamos fazer uma festa surpresa e compramos até um animal de presente para ele. Pois você sabe, o animal preferido dele também é **cachorro** e...

Merlin! Ele ama cachorros?! Já estou vendo nossa casa com 101 cãezinhos... Ai que lindo! As crianças brincando no quintal com os filhotinhos e eu e ele, sentados à sombra, com nossos óculos de sol, acariciando nossos cachorros adultos e elegantes como nós e o Amos me chama a parte e, me carrega para o nosso quarto com cama de casal e...

- E ele pode ficar com você? Seria só até o domingo... E ele é adorável, você irá adorá-lo Lily – ele sorriu tão meigamente e eu pensei em mim dizendo para o Amos que havia guardado o presente dele e que o animal havia se apegado de tal forma a mim que não desgrudava e, que se ele quisesse eu poderia ajudá-lo com o cachorro para o animal não sofrer com a separação e...

- Claro Potter – sorri sonhadora.

- Beleza, pedirei para que o deixem na sua casa depois – ele sorriu e foi embora.

Contei os minutos para voltar para casa e conhecer o filhotinho adorável!

* * *

Estou ferrada! Morta! Acabada! Enterrada! Trouxeram meu caixão com o veneno em vez do filhotinho adorável!

Estava cintilando de alegria quando tocaram a campainha do meu apartamento e quando abri a porta, um urso negro enoooooorme caiu em cima de mim!

Mas não era um urso, era o **filhotinho adorável** que o Potter descrevera!

Eu me senti esmagada! E confusa: se era um urso ou um monstro! Contudo, monstros não lambem a nossa cara, a não ser que queiram ter uma idéia do que vão engolir.

Quando aquela coisa monstruosa de grande saiu de cima de mim, visualizei a plaquetinha que estava pendurada por uma fina corrente prateada em volta de seu pescoço.

"Pads".

O tal de "Pads" estava mais para Tiranossauro Rex ou Monstro do Lago Ness. Porém, "Pads" era mais fácil de chamar. Principalmente quando quisesse xingá-lo.

E não demorou muito, ele começou urinando nos meus sapatos para sair.

Até parecia que ele sabia o que estava fazendo, além de que se parecia com alguém em particular. Apesar de não ter conseguido atinar com quem exatamente ele parecia naquele momento.

- Potter vai se ver comigo amanhã! – bradei aborrecida e Pads latiu, pulando em cima de mim, de novo.

* * *

**N/A: Oie n.n/ E... QUE TAL? Tá bacana? A fic é curta e é presente de natal (X**

**bjin'**

**Jaque Weasley  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cervo ou Veado?**

**Chapter II**

Uma simples pergunta, aparentemente boba e inocente pode mudar sua vida para sempre.

Com certeza tal afirmação parece às percepções alheias: propaganda barata de barra de chocolate, ou mantra clichê de livros de auto-ajuda.

Mas a coisa é tão real na minha vida, que é difícil de acreditar que a vida realmente seja minha.

Cervo ou veado?

A maioria perguntaria: cachorro ou gato? Coruja ou sapo? Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores ou sapos de chocolate? Açúcar ou adoçante? Tom ou Brad? Mulher ou homem?

Entretanto, a que me foi destinada não é nenhuma dessas...

Cervo ou veado?

E por que eu, uma pessoa completamente normal, não respondi cervo, ou veado? Por que eu tinha que dizer: CACHORRO POTTER!?

Hoje é terça e para meu total desespero, meu lindo vestido (o primeiro na grande fila de roupas com alto potencial de serem usadas no encontro com o Amos) azul: sumiu. Não existe feitiço que o faça aparecer e Pads me encara com aquela carinha de anjinho muito suspeita.

Talvez eu esteja enlouquecendo, talvez... Mas não confio nesse cão!

Não tenho nem apetite para tomar café e a primeira coisa que faço é sair do apê desejando que o animal resolva cometer suicídio ao passar a manhã toda entediado aqui.

Rezo para isso... E deixei estrategicamente posicionada, um lençol pendurado no teto, para ele usar como forca... Que providencial! Ele não precisa nem gastar energia, é pa-pum!

* * *

- Vamos Sirius, não pode estar sendo tão ruim assim... – Potter me parece extremamente feliz esta manhã.

Altamente justificável, ele não tem aquele monstrengo devorador de roupas e coisas não comestíveis na casa dele.

- Bom dia Evans! – Black correu na minha direção, Potter não ficou muito atrás.

- Você parece cansada... O que são isso, olheiras?? – pergunta digna de gelo.

- Potter pegue o seu cachorro de volta – dei a volta sobre meus saltos medianos, não me desequilibrando um milímetro sequer.

Uow!, eu poderia ter entrado para a _High Society_ com essa.

- Pensei que gostasse de animais Lily – espero que o Amos não esteja por perto, não esteja, não esteja... – Mas não se preocupe, eu posso pedir para a Paola cuidar dele...

PAOLA CAOLHA?! NÃÃÃÃO!

- Hey, isso é fichinha, eu cuido dele tranqüilo, tranqüilo... Além do mais, Pads já até se apegou a mim – levanto os ombros e me empino o máximo que posso.

Não sei o motivo que me levou a fazer isso. Já vi a Paola vesguenta fazendo e me pareceu que ficaria mil vezes melhor em mim.

- Inclusive as suas roupas? – quase despenquei no chão.

Como ele sabia disso?! Acho que meu rosto demonstrou isso muito bem, porque ele continuou.

- Padfoot tinha esse hábito horrível com as minhas roupas também – ele disse com pesar.

- Mas ele não foi adquirido recentemente? – Sirius pigarreou muito forte ao meu lado e lançou um olhar meio que magoado para o amigo.

É, fiquei boiando. Coisa comum, desde a escola a verdade é essa. Eles faziam brincadeiras entre si e eu entendia bolinhas de sabão. Não adiantava o tanto que eu tentava colocá-los na linha, eles saiam dela fazendo rabiscos e me deixando mais tonta e confusa que a Paola caolha quando o Aubrey passa exalando a almíscar.

Eu não ajo assim, continuo digitando as minhas papeladas com postura profissional e não borro uma **única** linha.

Borro dois parágrafos e tenho que começar tudo de novo. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Depende do ponto de vista, ele é um cachorro mágico – ele se aproximou de mim como se contasse um segredo e um vento gelado bateu na minha espinha.

Já mandei inúmeros memorandos para regularem a temperatura do nosso setor e nunca me atendem, diacho.

- E o que ele faz? – indaguei um pouquinho curiosa.

- Não sei, um dia você descobre. Mas é melhor se apressar, seu tempo se esgota no domingo. Então uma dica, faça todas as suas vontades que o poder dele se revelará sem dúvidas! – ele piscou e eu pisquei como reflexo.

Reflexo da constatação que Amos estava mais divino do que nunca, nunquinha da vida! Os cabelos pareciam ainda mais macios (eu preciso descobrir o truque dele, o meu cabelo sempre fica assim sabe... Assim... Meio ruivo apagado... Ruivo-brega... Entende?).

E no segundo seguinte depois que ele me cumprimentou, eu me vi sozinha. Nem Potter, nem Sirius estavam ali.

E então eu me senti solitária como... O que? O Amos não falou do nosso encontro do sábado!! Isso é um sinal? Um sinal de que tudo não passou de um sonho não realizável? De que eu vou ficar para sempre e todo o sempre sozinha, oferecendo meus melhores vestidos e sapatos para o Pads comer e se transformar numa fada para realizar meu desejo de comprar outros vestidos para reporem os comidos por ela mesma em sua forma canina??

- Hey Evans, Moody lhe aguarda na sua mesa – oh não!, era o que me faltava.

Vou ser demitida.

E acho que vou ter que me juntar ao Pads e comer minha roupa também...

* * *

- Parabéns Evans, fiquei sabendo que você terá sua primeira missão fora dessas quatro paredes – a voz de um anjo me disse.

Um anjo de calças extremamente sexys.

- Obrigada – calças apertadas, calçasapertadascalçasapertadascalçasapertadascalçasapertadas.

- O que você vai fazer no sábado?

- Ahm... Nada – eu entrei em coma, só vejo calças apertadas na minha frente...

- Nenhum plano? Mas o aconteceu com esses homens? Andam cegos por aí... – e ele bebeu do copo de água que tinha em mãos, acompanhei o movimento de seu pomo já em transe.

- É... – atalhei em forma de eco.

Além das calças ele tem um pomo...! Mas que garota sai com um cara só porque ele tem o pomo mais saliente?

**Eu**.

Li uma vez que quanto mais proeminente o pomo de um homem, mais hormônio masculino ele produz. Pelo sim, pelo não, não custa nada arriscar. Sem contar que as calças apertadas já falam por si só. Se bem que, também ouvi dizer que calças apertadas levam à impotência sexual! Merlin, que horror! Já pensou se quando nós estivermos casados e fomos fazer nossos filhos, ele não puder fazer nada?! Eu vou ter que mandá-lo escolher: querido marido, eu ou as calças, e aí, quem vai ser?

- Seria um prazer te pegar às 8:00h e pra você? – calças, pomo, sorriso... Sorriso?!

Por que diabos eu diria não?? Claro que sim!!! Esqueçamos a impotência e as calças justas por enquanto. Ainda é muito cedo, não posso assustar meu esposo em potencial logo no primeiro encontro, pedindo-lhe para jogar fora todas as suas calças apertadas.

E então ficou acertado que ele me buscaria as oito, no sábado.

No mesmo horário que eu teria meu encontro com o Amos.

**Fudeu**.

* * *

- Lilían Evans! Lilían Evans! Li... – eu agradeço por minha mãe ter me dado um nome comum, dentro dos parâmetros da normalidade, sem excentricidades ou megalomanias, pois já pensou você ser chamada de Acheropita? Ou Callista? Ou Comfort (conforto)? Vem cá "Confortinha", vem...? Blergh.

Mas meu nome ser gritado aos quatro ventos não é algo que eu almeje do fundo da minha alma.

- O que foi?? – disse impaciente a um garoto que parecia mais magro que um fio de cabelo.

- Tenho uma carta urgentíssima para lhe entregar... – e então ele lançou um envelope vermelho na minha fuça.

E para que servem as corujas??

E para que estamos num mundo mágico?

E para que Merlin se importou em criar a magia?

E para que...

Eu recebi um berrador, não era segredo.

Acho que a mulher mandou pelo moleque para ter certeza de que eu abriria o troço.

Pads havia feito uma coisa que vizinho nenhum tolera em condomínio.

Ele invadira apartamentos alheios e não parava de latir.

Como ele fez tudo isso, para mim permanece um mistério...

Meu jantar com a Alice para por em dias os babados, está cancelado.

Ela é alérgica a cachorro.

E Pads é muito carente. Digo, é um capeta e não pode ser deixado sozinho. Só eu o aguento...

* * *

Não sei como ele consegue fazer isso. Vai ver que esse é o tal poder dele que o Potter tanto enfatizou: destruir a MINHA vida.

Meus vestidos e sapatos sumiram! De vez. Sem volta. _T-h-e e-n-d_.

E minhas economias viraram história, porque eu as havia usado nos tais vestidos e sapatos. Ou seja, precisarei recorrer a Alice para ter o que vestir no sábado.

O que me faz lembrar que tenho dois encontros no mesmo dia e no mesmo horário.

Que grandes merdas. Eu posso muito bem me dividir em duas. Ou melhor, em três. Tinha me esquecido do Pads.

Pelo menos é algo do qual eu posso me gabar, ele, a cada dia que passa, parece mais apegado a mim. Se é que pode se nominar o fato de me receber às mordidas e saliva e patadas no traseiro: demonstração de afeto.

Acho que esse cachorro é meio tarado...

Muitas vezes quando vou trocar de roupa ou tomar banho, tenho que chutá-lo para fora do quarto e trancar a porta. Coisa louca, né? Mas tudo para o meu amor.

Talvez eu devesse descobrir se o Aubrey gosta de animais. Tomara que não sejam gatos, porque ter cachorro e gato em casa, não ia dar certo. Afinal esses animais se odeiam. Eu acho...

* * *

Cheguei quase inteira e ilesa no trabalho. Meio da semana, quarta-feira e o andar dos aurores se encontra num caos fenomenal.

Porém, quem liga para isso. Eu não.

- Hey Lil's.

- Potter – retorqui impaciente e prendendo o que era para ser um cabelo brilhoso, sedoso, cheiroso e ruivo, mas não era, era um protótipo eletrizado de fios rebeldes com pontas duplas e ressecadas cor de cobre apagado.

- E então, como vai o Padfoot?

- Vai indo – disse querendo que ele fosse embora.

Ele é a causa de meu infortúnio. Por que loucura eu o iria querer perto? Ele só me traz mais azar.

- Fiz uma lista dos pratos e brinquedos preferidos dele para você comprar – ele esfregou um pedaço de pergaminho na minha cara.

Ousado filho da...

- O quê?? Ele come caviar com champagne? E de sobremesa chocolate com trufas?? De onde vou tirar dinheiro para comprar tudo isso?? – quase tive um treco.

Como se não bastasse aquele cão peludo acabar com minhas roupas, meu sofá, minha geladeira, minha comida, minha cama, minhas plantas, meu sossego, meu sono e MINHA VIDA?!

- É, tudo pelo seu Diggoryzinho Lily – ele sorriu.

Sorriu! Infeliz duma figa.

- Oi Evans – alguém me cumprimentou e estava muito aborrecida e decidida a ignorar, quando a tal pessoa entrou no meu foco visual.

Era o Amos.

- Diggory... – a lista escabrosa que o Potter havia me dado varrida absolutamente da minha mente.

- Então, nosso encontro ainda está de pé? – ele sorriu.

ELE SORRIU!!

E ELE LEMBROU! ELE LEMBROU!

- Claro que sim – tratei rapidamente de confirmar e Potter soltou algo como um muxoxo do meu lado.

- Ótimo – ele sorriu de novo. ELE SORRIU! ELE S... Okay, chega Lily – E parabéns pela sua primeira missão.

- Ham... – corei e Potter pigarreou.

- Fale James – Diggory disse e se afastou – Até mais Evans.

- Até...

- Evans dê um jeito de comprar as coisas do Pads ou ele ficará insuportável, será impossível – Potter começou a dizer, olhando emburrado para as costas do Amos e eu nem, nem...

- Oi Evans – oh Merlin! É o Aubrey! **O Aubrey**. O AUBREY! Ahhhh!

- Oi... – acho que minha voz nem saía mais.

- Tá confirmado nosso encontro no sábado, não? – ele sorriu. _Ele sorriu_. **Ele sorriu**. ELE SORRIU!

- Sem sombra de dúvidas – ri quase explodindo de felicidade e um barulho de queixo deslocado chegou aos meus ouvidos, acho que o Potter perdeu o queixo...

- Aguardo por isso Evans – ele me olhou como se eu fosse verdadeiramente linda e sorriu mais uma vez.

Ele sorriu! **Ele sorriu**! ELE... Merlin, eu tenho que parar com isso.

- Lily – alguma voz sexy e levemente irritada me chamou.

Ah, retiro o sexy. É o Potter. Iew! Como posso ter chamado a voz dele de sexy? Nuss... Estou perigosamente avariada. Preciso olhar para o bumbum do Aubrey de novo.

- Hey Lily, tô falando com você – ele foi mais enfático e parecia também mais irritado – Dá para olhar para mim e não para o traseiro do "gay-apertadinho"?

Gay-apertadinho? Bem que o Aubrey parece mesmo gay com aquelas calças justas... O que?! Claro que não! Acorda Lily, ele é muito homem. Muito macho-cho-cho!

- O que foi Potter?

- Você tem dois encontros no sábado? Com caras do seu trabalho? Não me diga que é no mesmo horário também? – o...ou!, faça cara de quem não sabe do que o Potter está falando Lilían – E o Pads Lily? – ele disse como quem mostra a uma criança que não pode comer chocolate e morango ao mesmo tempo.

O que é um absurdo! Pois claro que a criança e todo ser vivo pode! É um direito de todos nós, humanos.

- Você pode ficar com ele Potter? Por favor? Por favorzinho??? – implorei.

- Esquece Evans – ele me afastou e o tom distante que ele empregou no meu sobrenome me machucou muito.

Ele nunca me chama de Evans. Ainda mais assim. Como se nem ligasse para mim.

Poxa vida Potter... Hey, ele é o Potter. Continue me tratando assim Potter. Pois é assim que deve ser.

Isso. Eu acho...

- Só quero que você saiba uma coisa Lily – ele pegou a lista das minhas mãos indiferentemente, não era para eu ficar com ela? – Você está se metendo em algo supérfluo e eu sei que não é isso o que você quer. Que no fundo, você só vai sair machucada – e ele se foi.

Como assim ele sabe o que eu quero e o que eu não quero?!

Potter louco.

E agora, como eu vou fazer?

Quem vai ficar com o Pads?

* * *

- Era de se esperar! Quando colocamos novatos!, quando lhes damos uma chance para eles pararem com seus papos furados de injustiçados e incubidos com a parte "chata" do trabalho eles nos... – Moody começou, mas eu não deixaria que ele continuasse a me difamar pelas costas.

Era meu primeiro dia em campo e tudo acontecera de ruim para me impedir de chegar a tempo.

Ou melhor, quase a tempo, pois eu estava ali.

- Moody... Tô aqui... – mal tinha forças para levantar minha mão e mover as pernas.

Mas quem disse que minha vida seria fácil?? Se o Agripino do setor de controle de animais mágicos havia dado um jeito na sua nhaca, eu poderia dar um jeito da minha vida. Mais fácil que domesticar o Pads, ainda restam dúvidas?

Todos me olharam horrorizados.

A pergunta que lhes martelava a cabeça é: quem era aquela coisa? Eu estava mais para cinzas e fuligem de Evans, do que a garota-ruiva Evans.

- O... O que houve de errado? O que aconteceu com você?! – o negócio devia estar muito feio para mim.

Qual a probabilidade de alguém assustar o Moody?! Aquele cara já deve ter visto o Voldemort pelado, ou de sunguinha de bolinhas amarelinhas.

O galho que eu tinha em mãos servia como meu cajado, tinha alguma coisa no meio do meu cabelo que descobri depois serem folhas, chiclete e terra. Meus joelhos, testa, bochechas e cotovelos estavam ralados ou arranhados. E eu não podia evitar fazer caretas.

Eu estava em dor. Muita dor!

- Meu pó de flú foi comido pelo meu cachorro; o nôitibus me atropelou porque o novo motorista me confundiu com a sogra dele; minha varinha foi quebrada por gangsters que achavam que eu lhes mandava um sinal obsceno; o nôitibus me atropelou de novo porque queria me ajudar acertando os gangsters, mas me acertaram (pela segunda vez); eu tentei entrar no ministério, mas fui pega pelos seguranças então tive que me esconder na fonte; fui expulsa porque me confundiram com uma mendiga doida que todo tempo invadia o ministério pedindo pirulito e me jogaram em cima de um arbusto; trôpega me encontrei com um outro bando de gangsters que roubaram minha carteira e eu já não podia comprovar no ministério que eu: era eu (?); um velhinho barbudo parente do Dumbledore me deu um sermão porque acreditava que eu estava cheirando maconha e andava com as folhas da planta grudada no meu cabelo para fazer um baseado instantâneo; um cara despejou uma bandeja de cimento em cima de mim quando eu passava em frente a uma construção; caí num bueiro; bati de cara num poste; fui mordida por um cachorro (que não era o meu); arranhada por um gato; atacada por uma abelha...

- Alguém a leve para a enfermaria, agora! Ah, você Potter! – Moody berrou completamente em choque e muito preocupado.

Mas eu não registrei isso, pelo menos não naquele momento.

- Buáááááááááá!!! Wah-ahhhh! – meu choro estava um pouco alterado e eu estava um pouquinho alterada também.

Mas por favor!, existe alguém mais azarada que eu? Justo no dia mais importante (nem tanto, sábado é o dia mais importante) tudo isso aconteceu comigo?! Não é para qualquer um.

- Okay, eu tenho que lhe acalmar primeiro – Moody sacudiu as mãos nervosamente, a frente do próprio corpo.

Meus colegas me olhavam mais horrorizados ainda.

- Tenho um ponto a expor para a Divisão de Recursos Humanos do Ministério: eu não posso ir. Por que devo tomar a responsabilidade sobre uma mulher que não pode nem tomar conta de si mesma? – Potter disse friamente.

Acho que vai ocorrer um dilúvio com uma tempestade de gelo...

Até minhas lágrimas secaram com o vento frio.

Grosso sem coração! Não preciso dele e nada que venha dele!

- Pois não precisa Potter, posso muito bem ir sozinha! – arrastei meu salto quebrado para longe de todos.

Quem ele pensa que é?! Mostrarei a ele que posso muito bem me cuidar sozinha e...

Arght! Torci meu pé.

- Tá tudo bem Evans? – alguém perguntou muito preocupado.

Acenei em positivo e prossegui no meu caminho, segurando meus urros e lágrimas de dor.

- Quem irá pegar a dianteira da batida? Não preciso lembrá-los de que se esta missão falhar, o responsável pelo equívoco terá que reportar com dez reuniões, de 8h de duração cada, para o superior administrativo – Potter continuou e Moody o encarou estupefato.

Potter estava com a macaca mesmo.

Aquele monstro!, o odeio.

* * *

**N/A: Uma fic feliz (: Obg pelas reviews e aguardem o último cap.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cervo ou Veado?**

**Chapter III**

Por que ela não pode entender? Por que é tão difícil para ver? Está tão evidente para todos menos para ela.

Desde Hogwarts, quando ela vinha me dar sermão e aos marotos, quando ela vibrava com a nossa vitória no quadribol, quando seus olhos (tão límpidos quanto a jóia que lhes deu o nome) resplandeciam ao ganharmos a taça das casas, quando as notas chegavam-lhe nas mãos...

Fingir que não ligo, que não me importo. Que eu também levava na esportiva, como ela, as minhas declarações.

Fingir que tudo não passava de divertimento de um garoto que acabara de entrar na adolescência.

Fingir que seguia em frente, com a minha vida normalmente.

Fingir...

E agora, aqui estamos. Trabalhando juntos. O jeito que os olhos dela brilham, do mesmo jeito que na época da escola brilhavam, toda vez que um daqueles manés passam por perto dói em mim.

Lily não saiu com eles na época da escola. Assim como não saiu comigo. Assim como não descobriu que sou animago. Assim como não sabe o quanto a amo. Assim como não sabe que sou capaz de tudo por causa dela. Assim como não sabe que o Pads é o Sirius. Assim como não sabe que estou prestes a deixar de amá-la e desistir de conquistá-la...

- Você não pode desistir! – e esse é o Remus, às vezes ele é difícil de conviver com.

- Ainda é quinta-feira, os encontros são sábado e já tenho uma idéia – acrescentou Sirius com aquele sorriso e olhar suspeito, este é ainda **mais** difícil de conviver com.

- Divirta-se Pads – respondi desanimado e puxei os pergaminhos que estavam em cima da minha mesa para perto de mim.

De novo fingindo... Fingindo que tinha interesse em algo que não fosse a ruiva de orbes verdes.

- Você se oferece para ajudá-la e... – começou ele, não afetado com o meu negativismo e apatia.

- James Potter – e então ela entrou ali, chamando por mim.

O tornozelo parecia enfaixado e ela não desistia de usar aqueles saltos enormes... Ela não pensa direito?!

- Ca-ham – ela levou a mão fechada em punho para boca, nada discretamente pedindo para que meus amigos saíssem.

Remus sorriu marotamente e Sirius piscou para mim ao dar um soco no meu ombro.

- Marotão! – ainda completou e Lily o olhou interrogativa.

Não sei se agradeço a lerdeza dessa mulher ou amaldiçôo...

- Eu vim aqui dizer que sinto muito – ela estava circunspecta e tive a impressão de que a qualquer segundo a cabeça dela pularia para fora do seu pescoço, tão esticado este estava.

- Tudo bem Evans – disse e aposto todas as vassouras que já tive, que ela vai pedir algo...

Ela arrumou sem necessidade sua saia preta, que me permitia entrever um pouco daquelas pernas maravilhosas e se eu descesse uns centímetros para a esquerda...

- Potter, eu... – ela me despertou.

Ela pedirá... Mas antes que ela continue, se eu fingir que deixei cair a minha pena para o lado esquerdo e...

- Você não poderia ficar com o Padfoot? – ela se aproximou e empurrou para o infinito a minha vontade de trespassar e arrancar aquela desditosa saia.

Merda Lily, você é capaz de acabar com qualquer um.

- Como você fará para sair com dois caras ao mesmo tempo? Como fará para estar em **dois** lugares ao mesmo tempo? – perguntei em retorno, brincando com a minha pena (a que deveria estar no piso, mas está infelizmente na minha mão) e ela ficou rubra.

E comprovando a minha teoria de que essas coisas sempre acontecem com ela, a ruiva torceu o pé.

- Com o tornozelo enfaixado e ainda usa um salto do tamanho de um prédio?! Tá pedindo para invalidar seu pé? – a ajudei a sentar e não resisti a uma crítica.

- Por que você não pode me ajudar? – ela disse magoada e assim tão perto como estávamos, ela parecia mais irresistível e linda do que me lembrava quando ficamos preso naquele cubículo do banheiro feminino.

- Li... Evans, quem... – comecei incerto enquanto meu cérebro me ordenava para beijá-la, impedindo qualquer outra coisa que eu planejasse fazer de acontecer.

Tudo o que poderia fazer estava trancado a sete chaves e a única maneira que tinha para demonstrar que, eu estava e era eu, era a beijando.

Esqueça tudo.

Faça.

Beije-a.

Agora.

E então a beijei.

Um singelo roçar de lábios. Suave e único. Repleto de significado e doçura que esqueci o que me rodeava, que esqueci que ela teria um duplo encontro e me pedia para ajudá-la.

Como se não precisasse de mais nada com ela ali, tão perto e nos meus braços. Como se ela correspondesse os meus sentimentos.

Como se a beijasse pela primeira e última vez.

Mas ela não me deixou tornar o contato mais íntimo e carregado de paixão.

Ela se levantou não muito certa quanto aos seus passos e atravessou a porta o mais rápido que seus saltos (e tornozelo torcido) a permitiam.

O que não a levou muito longe, claro (--'').

* * *

O que deu no Potter pra ficar me beijando assim?! Quem... O que... Arght! Ai meu tornozelo dói!!! Preciso de um medbruxo!

Depois daquela queda horrível o que o Potter vai ficar pensando? Que me beija e me aleija de tão poderoso que é o...

O que eu tô pensando???? Minha cabeça vai estourar!! Merlin!

Ele me tocou tão carinhosamente e ao mesmo tempo como se me quisesse com todas as suas forças e...

ARRE!!

Pára Lily. Você tem muitos problemas e...

Os olhos dele são o que de mais belo já vi em todos os bruxos que conheci, eles me fitavam como se eu fosse única e para sempre fossem me amar e...

Quem é aquele "Dumbo" anormal? Desde quando o Aubrey tem uma orelha absurdamente maior que a outra?! Meu Merlin...!

Passa pelo corredor rápido Lily, não pára. Faz de conta que não o viu, vamos lá menina, você consegue, eu sei.

Minhas pernas não me obedecem, meu coração e pulmões também. Nem me lembro o que deveria fazer e o motivo pelo qual o procurei. Se realmente tenho problemas... Se tenho, quais são mesmo?

E aquilo não é um pneu, é um monstro esmagador de donzelas! Como o Aubrey vem escondendo essas anomalias?!

Melhor continuar no caminho para a minha salinha, ele ainda acredita que não o vi. Concentre-se Lily, concentre-se.

A imagem dele a milímetros de mim fica sendo passada e repassada pela minha retina, cintilando e emitindo ondas de calor que me engolfam e esqueço de tudo... Só consigo pensar nele, no perfume, no toque, nos olhos, nas mãos, nos lábios...

- Lily! Acorda mulher – Alice jogou uma grande pilha de papéis em cima da minha mesa que fez com que eu pulasse de susto.

- Temos muito trabalho para fazer e ainda temos que bolar um plano pro seu encontro duplo – ela continuou muito agitada com todas as tarefas e desafios que via pela frente.

- É... Claro... – concordei por reflexo, enquanto uma tristeza inexplicável me invadia.

E eu nem sabia a razão...

* * *

A cor preferida do Aubrey é roxo. Imaginem um vestido roxo em mim.

É, a idéia da imagem é PA-VO-RO-SA.

Ele sai comigo desta vez e nunca mais.

Bye bye Lily Evans Bertram Aubrey...

- Deixa de drama Lily, você tá magnífica! – disse Alice ao dar um último toque na minha roupa.

- Agora vamos ao do Amos... – ela disse toda serelepe.

Deixa o Frank saber do que a noiva dele é capaz de fazer... Essa carinha de anjo até me enganou!, eu, sua amiga de séculos e...

Ela disse "Agora vamos ao do Amos"???

Ahhh. Aquela coisa amarela-vômito. Que horror. Esses homens têm cada gosto para cor que Merlin nos acuda.

Posso jurar de pés tão juntinhos, que ficaria parecendo uma minhoca ruiva, que o Potter nunca se importaria com a cor do meu vestido, ou com a roupa que eu estivesse usando. Acho que ele mais se preocuparia em arrancá-la...

AHM?

- ALICE!!!

- Não grita sua louca histérica, estou aqui perto – ela disse e me alfinetou de propósito.

- Eu acho que esses encontros não darão certo, sabe? Prefiro ficar em casa, assistindo um filme com o Pads e... – comentei como quem não quer nada.

- Você tá louca?? Isso é o que sempre esperamos, esqueceu? Sem contar que você não falou de outra coisa esses dias todos – outra alfinetada.

Qual o problema com a minha mudança de planos? As pessoas podem mudar de idéia, não podem? Além do que, esse negócio não vai dar certo. Eu tenho um senso mágico para esse tipo de coisa e quando digo que não vai funcionar, é porque simplesmente não vai!

- Lice, esse vestido tá me pinicando – reclamei tentando esticar a roupa para afastá-la da minha pele.

- Quieta e já já darei um jeito nisso – ai!, essa é o que? A terceira alfinetada?

Ela quer me deixar toda furada para quando eu comer, as gorduras pularão para fora do meu corpo e assim eu não engordarei?

Odeio experimentar roupa, por isso acho que se eu saísse com o James esse tipo de coisa nunca ocorreria, porque ele nunca me deixaria ir com uma coisa pinicando a minha pele sensível e muito menos nessa cor ictérica chamativa e doente e...

- ALICE!!!

Levei um tapa na nuca.

Obrigada Lice, você é a melhor amiga que uma garota ruiva, pinicada e furada por agulhas fantasiando sobre o colega de trabalho (que não é nenhum dos dois com os quais ela terá um encontro e nunca foi o príncipe de seus sonhos) pode ter.

- Quer parar de gritar como se tivesse sendo torturada? – ela me beliscou, no sentido figurativo, pois a Alice prefere algo mais fino tipo... Alfinetadas.

- Não se esqueça do seu sono de beleza e de ligar para o Diggory, pedindo que ele venha lhe buscar quinze minutos depois. Pois é o tempo que você terá para voltar e esperar o Aubrey – ela revisou o nosso plano.

- Não precisa se preocupar Lice, tá tudo aqui nessa cachola maravilhosa e infalível como a minha – apontei para minha própria cabeça e sorri orgulhosa.

- Sei... – ela disse cheia de sarcasmo.

Por que isso me ofende?

- Então você escolhe o Mary's porque é o único restaurante que aceita animais – ela continuou e para me provar que ela ainda estava ali e na ativa...

Outra alfinetada.

- Aiii Lice! Você queria fazer uma cratera agora é? – resmunguei e ela deu uma risadinha.

Muito engraçado.

- Agora vamos exercitar as suas falas, okay? – ela me fez virar de frente para ela.

E eu que pensava que a louca era eu...

- Faça o biquinho que lhe ensinei quando Amos perguntar sobre o que você acha do trabalho – ela comandou.

E eu fiz o melhor que pude. Será que a Lice agiu assim para fisgar o Frank? E o que ela fez para fazê-lo pedi-la em casamento? Cada vez eu me convenço mais que foi algum tipo de feitiço...

- Ai! – ela me alfinetou.

- Já disse que não é esse biquinho, assim parece que você acabou de ver o Filch de cueca – obrigada Lice.

Acredito que minha melhor amiga esteja grogue, ela tem feito cada dieta louca porque precisa usar o mesmo manequim que a Celestina em seu primeiro e mais romântico casamento com o peixeiro trouxa. É, obsessão... Eu e Frank que agüentamos.

- É assim ó – e ela demonstrou.

Mais parecia um tucano constipado.

- Tá Lice, já peguei... Será que dá pra você ir embora? O meu cachorro não pode ficar o tempo todo trancado no armário, entende? – estava desesperada para me livrar dela, mas ela não captou essa.

- Ele tá lá por um bom tempo, só alguns minutinhos a mais não farão mal – ela me cortou sem pensar duas vezes, lógico: pois não é ela que está encurralada num armário porque sua amiga alérgica veio lhe visitar.

Nunca senti tanta falta do Pads.

E nunca pensei que aquela noite seria tão longa...

- Vamos agora aos três diferentes tipos de "por favor" que toda garota deve saber... – prosseguiu e eu quase vi uma régua para me bater na mão dela, caso eu saísse da linha.

Ai meu Merlin...!

* * *

- Você parece exausta ruiva – Sirius disse mal eu saí do elevador.

- E você não aparenta que teve uma noite melhor que a minha – retorqui e em vez de levar para o lado pessoal o que ele disse, senti dó do coitado.

Parecia que ele esteve a noite toda trancado num armário escuro, mofento e apertado.

O que me faz lembrar o Pads, o bichinho ficou tão alegre quando o soltei que se comportou muito bem pela noite adentro. Ou talvez fosse só cansaço... Ou medo de ser torturado de novo.

- É... Chega sexta-feira e a única coisa que penso é em dormir. Estranho né? – ele comentou comigo.

E entendo completamente. Afinal, a farra é a principal marca desse maroto. Ou maroto**S**. Será que o James, digo, Potter sempre tem uma companhia diferente a cada fim de semana?

- Até Lily e adoro esse seu perfume, não usa aquele rosa não – ele falou e foi embora.

Ahm?!

Como ele sabe qual a cor dos frascos dos meus perfumes? A não ser que...

Oh não...! É o James?? Quero dizer, o Potter? Ele não pode me ver, não pode! Quero dizer, se eu o ver eu, eu, eu...

Ele está tão lindo... A camisa branca cai tão bem nele e naqueles cabelos rebeldes como...

**Me mato**.

Corto meu cérebro fora e faço adubo para as mandrágoras.

- Oi Evans.

Por que ele tem que deixar os primeiros botões abertos? Se deixa os primeiros, deixa logo todo o resto! Fica torturando as moças de boa família e índole, nos fazendo sonhar com o que tem abaixo daqueles infelizes botões que permaneceram abotoados...

- O que você tanto olha?

- Ahm? Ah, oi Diggory – ele que deve ter me cumprimentado lá no início.

Que falta de educação Lily, tsc, tsc, tsc... Logo para com o seu futuro esposo? Tsc, tsc, tsc...

Hey Jam... Potter! Não vai não, não olha para a Paola caolhenta! Ela tem piolho além de olho torto!

- Sempre achei que eles fizessem um casal interessante – comentou Amos.

QUÊ?!!

- O Potter? – indaguei cética e cuspindo um litro de saliva, mas parece que o Amos é cego ou perdeu a sensibilidade tátil.

- Sim.

- E a caol... Paola? – ele anuiu e balancei minha cabeça de um lado para o outro, pensando – Meus pêsames quando os filhos deles nascerem – e deixei Amos ali, confuso e sozinho.

* * *

- Esta é a sua última chance de acertar comigo Evans.

E a última coisa que eu iria querer era me acertar com o Moody. Porém, aí só é a minha mente levando o que as pessoas dizem para o lado amoroso.

Talvez eu dê um jeito de ser atacada por um doido e então, precisarei ser internada no hospital e nunca mais irei a um encontro triplo...

- Evans e... – ele anunciaria as duplas.

EvansecaolhentanãoEvansecaolhentanãoEvansecaolhentanãoEvansecaolhentanãoEv...

- Black – findou Moody.

É, nem foi tão ruim assim.

- Peguem o mapa e sigam a trilha em vermelho – ordenou para nós e Sirius me disse para esperá-lo na esquina.

- Rode a bolsa quando avistar um cara negro e alto se aproximar, é o sinal para que eu entre – completou e lá fui eu.

E Sirius não foi muito feliz na escolha da bolsa que seria o nosso sinal secreto: rosa Pink super che-gay e do tamanho que só caberia uma formiga ali. O mundo estaria perdido se esses caras tomassem conta da moda.

E essas missões são tão fáceis. Sinceramente, deve ser por isso que o Voldão tá dominando as paradas. Os aurores ficam pelas esquinas rodando suas bolsinhas pink-frescas de péssimo gosto fashion, o que acaba comprovando que o lugar dos homens na Terra terá seu fim muito próximo, completamente!

Opa, o tal cara em formato de geladeira carbonizada.

Por que o indivíduo tá sorrindo? E por que ele continua se aproximando e nada do Black aparecer? E por que eu não tô gostando nada do sorriso cafajeste desse cara?!

- E aí gata, quanto é o programa?

Eu mato o Black.

Primeiro vamos nos livrar do geladeira de sorriso rasgado...

- Lily? O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

Ai... Tudo gira... Eu não sei direito o que tentei acertar com meus chutes, socos e ponta-pés... Espero que não tenha sido eu mesma.

- O Pads, digo, o Sirius disse que você estaria aqui. Já que Moody trocou as duplas – um anjo me acudiu.

Um anjo muito lindooooooo. De cabelos negros, escuros como o ébano, cada fio todo espetadinho, como se fosse um anjo rebelde, tem uns olhos que dependendo do ângulo adquire duas tonalidades (ora verde, ora castanho) e usa óculos e...

- Potter?!

- Sou eu Lily e vamos logo, estamos atrasados. Não sei o que você estava tentando fazer com aquele cara estranho, mas ainda bem que cheguei a tempo – ele suspirou aliviado e eu senti meu rosto esquentar.

E a minha missão consistiu nisso.

Ficar da cor da nossa trilha, a que estava no mapa que o Moody nos deu, toda vez que Jam- Potter! encostava ou roçava despropositalmente em mim, ou me olhava com aqueles olhos indescritíveis dele e...

- Ela passou a missão toda desligada. Lamento Moody, mas alguém assim não está qualificada para ficar em campo.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! O que tem na cabeça desse Potter?! Esse filho do coisa ruim!

* * *

Vou ficar esplendorosa, mais desejada que diarréia de recém-nascido naquele vestido amarelo e mais atraente que imã e graxa no roxo! Me aguarde Potter.

Provarei que se pode ter um encontro triplo, basta ter inteligência e beleza e capacidade e...

- CADÊ OS MEUS VESTIDOS PADFOOT?

Acho que ele ganiu enquanto se atirava pela sacada do apartamento. A morte é melhor do que cair em minhas mãos vingativas e punitivas.

Sou tão má assim?

Tenho quinze minutos até Aubrey chegar e preciso terminar essa maquiagem direito... Qual é a cor preferida do Aubrey mesmo?

...

Vai o amarelo.

- Agora vamos Pads, vou lhe levar para um restaurante muito bom – disse o puxando pela coleira e ele me encarou.

Estranho, poderia jurar que o vi franzir o cenho como se estivesse confuso. Ou aterrorizado, vai que ele é um cachorro anti-social com transtorno de pânico e agorafobia. Vai saber...

- Vem... Ca. Cho. Rro. Pesado! – o arrastei pela coleira enquanto ele se mantinha imóvel sobre meu tapete da sala.

Ele se pregou aí?

Ótimo, vai à varinha.

No Mary's...

- Boa noite senhorita. Qual a sua mesa? – a recepcionista me atendeu.

- A do canto, atrás das palmeiras e do banheiro para os animais, perto da saída dos garçons e da área dos fumantes em estado terminal de câncer e dos não tão camuflados comensais.

Quanto mais ferrado o local que eu ficasse, menor a probabilidade de encontrar com o Amos ou o Aubrey, dut!

- Qual o seu pedido senhorita? – o garçom perguntou e me mantive escondida atrás do cardápio.

- O que tiver carne vermelha – respondi e pedi licença, pois iria ao banheiro.

As madames conseguem até um restaurante para trazerem seus animais... Que coisa não? Ricos esbanjam tanto, na minha opinião...

!

Preciso voltar para casa.

Meu apê...

- Pensei que não a encontraria em casa – Aubrey sorriu para mim, apesar do olhar estranho que lançou ao meu vestido.

Tanto trabalho para me arrumar para ele. Investigar a cor preferida dele, eu até fiz! E não recebo nenhum elogio, que absurdo! Sem contar que amarelo não me cai bem... Mas aqui estou Aubrey e ao menos um elogio você deveria fazer!

Entretanto, se vamos começar a falar das roupas, eu acho ridículo essas calças apertadas dele! Ele fica parecendo uma cobra apertada dentro desse negócio de couro. Em outras palavras, uma bichooona!

- E por que o Mary's? – ele perguntou intrigado – Você se importa que lhe chame de Lily?

Bichooooona!

- Porque sou uma militante em defesa dos animais, cada assassinato que cometem contra os bichinhos... Acredita que arrancam espinhos dos ouriços do mar sem anestesia ou sem perguntar para eles se eles desejam dar seus espinhos? Sinceramente...!

Ele me olhou mais estranho ainda. E eu realmente espero que o encontro com o Amos seja mais produtivo que este.

Bichoooona!

Ele tossiu e continuou – Então é por isso que tem essas marcas de pata de cachorro no seu vestido... – uma careta – ...amarelo?

Bichoon... Merda.

- Heh... – mas que mer...!

- E também pedaços faltando em formato de mordidas? – ele nem permitiu que eu arranjasse uma desculpa.

Crucciatus naquele cachorro infeliz!

- Boa noite, reservou uma mesa senhor? – a recepcionista acolheu Aubrey e procurei me esconder atrás dele, não só devido a minha insegurança pelas mordidas e marcas de patinhas recém apontadas por Aubrey, como o medo de que a recepcionista me reconhecesse.

- Sim, para dois – e ele se afastou para mostrar que estava acompanhado.

Despautério...

A mulher me encarou como se lembrando de que já havia me visto antes.

O balde de champagne é o suficiente para permitir com que eu me afogue?

- Por aqui Lily – ele me guiou, segurando meu cotovelo.

- Gostando? – ele perguntou e forcei um sorriso.

Estava na hora de voltar para casa e ainda precisava passar na **minha** mesa, a fim de saber do Pads.

- O que desejam senhores?

Ferrou-se.

É o mesmo garçom que me atendeu antes. Cadê o cardápio??

- Preciso ir ao banheiro – disparei para longe, quase levando a mesa junto.

E quando chego à minha mesa...

- PADFOOT?

Ai meu Merlin, não tem jeito. Preciso voltar para casa e depois procuro esse cão miserável.

E ao meu apartamento...

- Cheguei muito cedo?

Às vezes eu tenho pena do Amos... Quem disse para ele vir de Smoking???

- O Potter me disse que quando você escolhe o lugar para um encontro é porque a ocasião é fina – ele continuou como se respondesse à minha pergunta muda.

Ponto para ele. É muito importante para uma mulher estar em profunda sintonia com seu companheiro.

Enforcamento para o Potter. É muito importante para uma mulher estar em profunda sintonia com seus desejos homicidas.

- Vamos? – ele me ofereceu o braço e parecia satisfeito com a minha aparência.

Poderia muito bem ter dispensando o Bertram.

Se seu companheiro não gosta do que você veste (especialmente para agradá-lo) é hora de dar o fora. Acho que essa era a regra septuagésima da lista da Lice... Ou era a quadragésima? Ou não era para dar o fora e sim agarrá-lo?

- Boa noite Senhor – a recepcionista esboçava o mesmo sorriso profissional.

Ou era um mais ousado pra cima do MEU Amos?!

- E senhorita... – ela completou quando me viu no meu roxo esplendoroso grudada ao braço malhado do MEU loiro.

- Ficará na sua mesa? – ela perguntou.

Ah vadia...!

- Estou com Amos – disse toda íntima e a expressão confusa de Amos se desfez num sorriso cativante.

- Com o cavalheiro ali?

- Com este aqui! Este homem lindo! – beijei-lhe a bochecha num estalo e Diggory esqueceu completamente a mulher invejosa e cobiçadora dos homens alheios.

Que empregada mais sem noção! Flertando com o cliente e potencial marido alheio!

- Sua mesa senhores – o garçom, aquele que me atendeu nas duas mesas anteriores, me piscou marotamente.

Ele estava secando o meu traseiro arroxeado?! Um quarto encontro não pelo amor de Merlin...! Não agüento.

- Deseja o nosso principal prato de carne vermelha? – ele perguntou, educadamente no ponto de vista de Amos e engraçadinho demais em minha opinião.

- Não, uma salada – sorri o meu sorriso trinta e dois dentes para Amos, ele retribuiu.

Que nindinhu...

- Preciso ir... – mas eu realmente preciso ir, apesar do sorriso "kut kut" dele.

- Ao banheiro? – o insolente do garçom completou.

Amos olhava de um para o outro tentando compreender.

- Não, ao telefone – encerrei e me retirei.

Nunca mais venho nesse restaurante! Detesto gente metida a íntimos, quando não são!

Engatinhei para a minha mesa.

Pads babou no meu penteado antes que pudesse ficar de pé ou me afastar. Ainda bem que o laquê pode disfarçar.

- Bonito huh? Por onde você andou seu safadinho? – bati-lhe sem muita força no focinho e ele latiu.

Acreditei que era para mim.

Inocente engano.

Ele pulou por cima de mim em direção a uma negra cheia de curvas que adentrava o restaurante.

- PADFOOT VENHA JÁ AQUI! – berrei e todos olharam desaprovadoramente para mim.

- Heheh... Ele é um cachorro surdo, tinha me esquecido – me justifiquei mal escondendo o rubor que me assomava às faces.

- OMG! Aubrey – tropecei na barra do meu vestido e corri mesmo assim, para a mesa da minha primeira opção.

Ou seria segunda?

- Lily! – ele me recebeu alegre e aliviado por me ver, o que não durou muito, ele percebeu que minha roupa não era a mesma – Ah, você foi se trocar? Muito melhor – disse ele e me senti feliz, um calor se espalhando a partir do meu peito e alcançando as minhas extremidades.

Será que troquei as cores preferidas dos dois? Bah!, claro que não. Sei de cor e salteado as preferências de cada um.

- Então, você prefere sua omelete com orégano ou com manjericão? – indaguei sabendo que estava abalando e estendi meus dedos elegantemente para a minha taça de vinho branco.

- Eu não suporto omelete – ele disse com um careta.

- Não? – quase cuspi minha bebida, aimerdaaimerdaaimerdaaimerdaaimerdaaimerda...

- Eu bani ovo da minha dieta. Aquela gema amarela me enoja – ahm?!

A gema é o que tem demais gostoso no ovo!!! Heresia!

- Já volto Aubrey, acho que deixei cair vinho no meu vestido – sorri sem graça e ele me lançou um olhar impaciente.

Tive medo... Muito medo. Mas a droga da recepcionista estava dando em cima do **meu** Amos!

- Demorei querido? – me joguei na cadeira e quebrei um dos apoios do meu assento.

- Tudo bem Lily? – a cabeleira dourada dele despontou por sobre a mesa e suas sobrancelhas de igual tonalidade se juntavam no centro de sua testa, logo acima de seu nariz geometricamente perfeito, em sinal de preocupação.

Mas meu cérebro só registrou o fato dele ter usado meu nome de batismo.

Lily. Lily! LILY! Li-ly. L-i-l-y. LiLy. lIlY. **LILY!!!**

- Senhorita?

- Ahm? – acordei de meus devaneios que me inebriavam mais que chocolate quente na minha caneca preferida, após um dia exaustivo, frio de neve, com meias ensopadas e…

- Seu cachorro está atacando os clientes – o garçom que antes estava querendo tirar uma casquinha de mim, agora usava de um tom gelidamente profissional.

É sempre assim! Os homens nos usam, até deixar o bagaço e nos jogam fora. É por isso que nós mulheres devemos governar o mundo e usar os homens como enfeites para drinks em tamanho gigante.

- Que cachorro? Não tenho cachorro nenhum – me virei para Amos, juntando o pouco de charme que ainda me restava num sorriso misterioso.

- Como não? O que aconteceu com todo aquele seu amor pelo Pads? – uma voz masculina retumbou sobre mim, fazendo com que o meu sorriso se desmanchasse e o sangue fosse bombeado com tanta força pelo meu coração, que tingiu minhas faces de vermelho velozmente e fez meus tímpanos vibrarem.

- Potter...? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

Ele nem me olhou, seus punhos fechados tão casual e masculamente sobre a calça jeans. Ele ficava tão lindo e sexy sem fazer esforço. E o mais importante!, não precisava usar uma calça apertada para mostra o quão bem dotado ele era...

AHM?!

- James, o que o traz aqui? –Diggory ficou de pé para cumprimentá-lo.

Eu o fitei meio que em transe ainda. Afinal, o aparecimento dele, assim sem mais nem menos, me chocou!

- Você sabia que existem muitas garotas enganando caras durante um encontro? – ele não olhava para Amos e senti todo o meu desconforto e desespero estremecer.

- Não. Vamos pegá-las então! – riu Amos, acreditando que James estivesse fazendo algum tipo de piada.

- Elas estão mais perto do que pensamos – ele continuou e sua ira, contida por um cristal tão transparente que me permitia vê-la nitidamente como se pudesse tocá-la, me fez tremer.

Não sei se de medo ou de... POR QUE ELE NÃO PARAVA DE ME OLHAR?

- O que você acha disso tudo Evans? – ele prosseguiu como se somente o fato de não ter desviado seu olhar de mim, não tivesse sido o suficiente.

- Ahh... Ahm? – balbuciei incerta.

O seu olhar não cedeu um milissegundo sequer e eu estava ficando embaraçada ali.

- Precisamos acertar aquele projeto do Moody, nos dê licensa por favor Amos – a parte que ainda funcionava do meu cérebro disse.

Como pode se supor: a outra estava babando todo o líquido do meu organismo sobre o Potter. Coisa mais irracional, né?

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? – disparei quando estávamos atrás das palmeiras.

Quase que um garçom me levava junto com ele.

Ah infeliz! Era o garçom tarado.

James fez um movimento imperceptível em floreio com sua varinha e o garçom caiu com os pratos sobre a própria cabeça.

- Espera Evans – ele se aproximou de mim, não me fitando, pois estava espiando para se certificar de que não estávamos sendo vistos, mas o calor de seu corpo bateu contra mim me fazendo sentir vertigens.

Aquele perfume...

E num relâmpago, ele havia me puxado para o banheiro.

Desta vez foi para o masculino.

- Affes Potter... – resmunguei quando ele nos trancou no reservado.

- É sua última chance. Ou você concerta essa bagunça e eu não farei nada. Caso contrário... – ele me olhou dos seus um e oitenta e cinco e senti minhas pernas balouçarem freneticamente.

Oh Merlin! NãomeolhaassimPotternãomeolhaassimPotternãomeolhaassimPotter!

Por impulso descansei minhas mãos sobre seu peito, mal respirava porque temia inalar seu perfume e me perder nele. James diminuiu o espaço que havia entre nós. A amplificação de seu tórax se dava cada vez mais ampla e demoradamente. Parecia que seu coração havia se acelerado... Ou era o meu? O mesmo brilho de seus olhos verde-acastanhados espiou ousado por entre sua íris, como se desejasse me ver, me ter, ali nos braços de seu dono...

- Lily... – ele deixou escapar por entre seus lábios, que me pareceram os mais irresistíveis de todo o mundo, levemente como se meu nome nem devesse ser pronunciado para não ser desgastado, como a jóia mais rara e cara.

Ele inesperadamente pegou uma mexa que se soltara de meu penteado e delicadamente aspirou ao aroma que banhava meus fios.

Senti minha boca secar e toda a minha garganta e meu estômago se contorcer.

E então. Ali mesmo. Naquele exato instante. Ali, ali! Percebi que estava apaixonada por ele e por mais ninguém. Nem por Aubrey ou Amos. Ou pelo Moody, vai saber, né?

O cara que sempre estivera por perto, me enchendo a paciência desde a minha infância. O homem ideal. O cara perfeito, apesar de não existiram caras perfeitos, ele seria o mais perto do perfeito para mim. Para nós.

E em seguida entrei em pânico. Me senti sufocada, presa ali. Como se, se eu não saísse dali eu iria sufocar, iria enlouquecer!

E corri, fugi dele. Do único cara que realmente eu me importava com.

Do único cara por quem estava apaixonada.

* * *

- Onde você esteve? Você está bem Lily? Está pálida... – acudiu Aubrey, desfazendo a careta que tinha no rosto ao me visualizar mal ficar sobre meus dois pés.

James deve me odiar, ele tem toda a razão! Que idiota iria querer saber de mim?! Eu sou um fracasso. Onde me meti! Daria tudo para estar em casa tomando sorvete e assistindo a um filme trouxa com Pads...

- PADS?? – berrei quando vi meu cachorro (pelo menos por enquanto, já que o aniversário de Amos só seria amanhã) se aproximar da garota negra, quando havia me pisado para alcançá-la e como que por mágica (dut Lily) ele se transformou em homem.

- QUÊ?! – tive um chilique.

- SIRIUS?! – continuei interpretando o meu papel de louca e Aubrey já estava pedindo desculpas para as pessoas ao redor.

Como assim?! O Pads é o Sirius? Sirius Black? Que loucura é essa? Eu me apaixono pelo Potter e o mundo desaba?! AHM?!

E meus escândalos haviam chamado a atenção da última pessoa que deveria vir atrás de mim...

- Lily? – Amos estava diante da mesa em que eu estava e olhava de Aubrey para mim exigindo uma explicação claramente.

- Vocês sabiam que o Sirius era um cachorro?! – esperneei para que eles me respondessem em vez de me fazerem perguntas.

- As garotas sempre dizem isso – disse Aubrey muito emburrado por não ter as respostas que queria.

- Ele é um animago, mas isso é segredo. Assim como James, que é um cervo, ou veado... Não sei direito – completou Amos, que já havia se acomodado na mesa e se servia da champagne que Aubrey pedira.

- Oh! Oh...! Oh! OH! – deixei minhas exclamações escaparem por minha boca cada vez que uma peça do quebra-cabeça era encaixada.

- Você tava saindo com nós dois ao mesmo tempo? – Diggory interrompeu minha linha de pensamento e exclamações.

- E com o Black também? – completou Bertram e sua mão apertava com extrema força um punhado do tecido que cobria a mesa.

Meu cérebro foi arrancado da imagem de Sirius.

E não foi devido aos dois caras que estavam ali, prestes a me esganar.

James me olhava impassível da porta de entrada e saída do restaurante, uns poucos passos a direita do Sirius.

Ele me encarou e cada célula do meu corpo gritou, clamou com toda a minha determinação e força vital para que ele viesse em minha direção, me socorresse, me arrebatasse nos seus braços fortes e acabasse com meus medos, meus fantasmas e meus problemas.

Em vez disso, ele me deu as costas.

Antes que pudesse perceber, minhas bochechas estavam manchadas de lágrimas.

* * *

Fazia uma semana e James nem me encarava. Tentei abordá-lo, fazer sinais e inclusive telepatia.

Arrisquei uma espiada no banheiro masculino que resultou na cantada do servente desdentado. Sei, decadente. Mas até que ele era jeitosinho... Aquele cabelo cuia com franja emo tinha um caimento _pintoso_ para o tipo de rosto dele, sabe?

- O que faz aqui Evans?! – Moody, como sempre muito delicado me interpelou.

- Trabalhando? – devolvi insegura.

- A sua missão é hoje! Você não disse que queria me provar errado? – eu senti gomos de saliva com bolinhas de ar me atingirem o pescoço e o queixo.

Arght!

Saí correndo sem saber direito se conseguiria chegar a tempo na missão.

O que seria perfeito. Lily Evans infeliz e desempregada. Situação pede drasticamente chocolate e doces para hoje à noite. Isso é, se eu conseguir chegar em casa.

- Hey ruivinha – Sirius abriu os braços como se fosse me envolver com eles.

Passei direto por ele e Black esboçou uma careta.

- Posso me redimir Lily – ele me olhou pedindo desculpas com gestos - Você é par do Prongs – ele sinalizou para um James que estava escondido atrás de um enorme mapa e distribuía ordens a torto e a direito.

Senti meu esqueleto ser sacudido e não se devia a um terremoto ou ao vento gélido. Talvez fosse medo.

Cada um seguiu sua rota de batida e me mantive atrás de James, os passos dele eram muito largos para que conseguisse acompanhá-lo e ele não fazia o mínimo de esforço para que eu me mantivesse ao seu lado.

A batida fora infrutífera. Talvez os fornecedores das informações sentissem um prazer estranho em nos mandar para essa cuba de gelo, enquanto se mantinham aquecidinhos nas suas salas burocráticas e...

- Se você queria tanto sair com os dois, por que não mudou a data dos encontros?

...de quatro paredes forradas de...

Ele falou comigo?! James, digo, o Potter falou comigo?

É... Não vejo com que outra pessoa ele poderia falar por aqui. A não ser que ele seja um daqueles caras que pensam em voz alta e precisam falar consigo mesmo para tomar uma decisão. Apesar disso, ele é...

Esqueça o Potter, Lily. E concentre-se na conversa, no mundo ao seu redor, em como ele tenciona a mandíbula quando está aborrecido e todo seu rosto adquire uma conformação diferente da usual, algo mais sexy e...

- Porque achei que desmarcariam – admiti timidamente e ele estancou, quase me esparramei no chão devido o movimento súbito dele, o qual fez com que me colidisse contra seu corpo.

E então ele riu. O mais exato seria: ele gargalhou.

Abri e fechei meus olhos acreditando que estava vendo e ouvindo as coisas.

Ele recuperou o fôlego e me olhou incrédulo com um fulgor diferente nos olhos, agora mais achocolatados do que verdes.

- Eles não desmarcariam. Ficariam mais do que animados em saber que você ainda sairia com eles – prendi minha respiração involuntariamente, perdida nele a minha frente e ele continuou a falar, me deixando mais perdida ainda, se é que isso era possível - Assim como eu.

E tive um estalo. Não sei o que James esperava de mim. O que eu mesma esperava de mim. Sei que no segundo próximo estava o mais perto que podia dele.

James me encarou como se não tivesse compreendido nada do que eu tivesse feito. E eu sentia uma espécie de força eletromagnética me arrastando para perto dele, mais potente que a força da gravidade.

Puxei o ar sôfrega, esperando que James me beijasse, me abraçasse. Eu estava perdida, por não saber como agir e perdida no que sentia por ele. Parecia que havia mergulhado numa piscina cheia de tintas de variadas cores e não conseguia discernir uma da outra.

Ele esboçou um sorriso torto nos lábios. Demonstrando algum tipo de segurança com satisfação e não me importei. Se ele achava que havia ganhado, eu não pensava diferente. Ele era literalmente o cara e podia se sentir o quanto quisesse.

E não me abraçou ou me beijou. Ele mergulhou sua cabeça na direção do meu ombro. Senti sua respiração cálida na minha bochecha e depois no meu pescoço, uma onda de arrepios se propagou dessa região para o restante do meu corpo.

E foi então que ele começou a me beijar e envolveu meu corpo com seus braços a partir da minha cintura. Como se desde o início estivesse fazendo isso. Nem em meus planos ou pensamentos vi algo melhor do que a sensação que era estar ali, ou do jeito que ele me enlaçava.

Ansiava para que ele subisse os beijos para a minha boca enquanto ele descrevia um colar na região do meu colo.

E de repente, ele se afastou. Descerrou os olhos e esboçou o mesmo sorriso torto. Coitada de mim se fosse manteiga ou água congelada...

Descolou nossos corpos diante de meu protesto mudo e da minha infrutífera tentativa de mantê-lo perto com as minhas mãos agarrando sua camisa.

E com o sorriso mais enviesado, descreveu o mesmo arco que fizera no começo. E para minha total surpresa e embaraço, ele capturou meu seio com os lábios, por cima da minha blusa.

Corei e estremeci apoiada a ele. Devido à intensidade e ao fato de não ter esperado algo assim vindo dele, me ouvi gemendo.

James fez com que eu o encarasse. Por mais doloroso que fosse estar distante dele e não ter sido beijada ainda! O que aumentava minha ansiedade.

Ele disse algo que não entendi, seus lábios pareciam simplesmente me chamar para grudar os meus nos dele. Sacudi a cabeça tentando raciocinar, pensar em algo, me aferrar à lógica.

Ele repetiu o que dissera.

- Cervo ou veado? – enfim entendi sua pergunta, pontuada com a rouquidão de sua voz, apesar de ser muita maldade ele manter seu rosto tão próximo de mim, como se tivesse me testando: se eu acertasse a resposta seria beijada, tocada e amada.

O sorriso agora indicava que James estava empolgado com sua própria atitude. E eu nem conseguia pensar direito, ficava revivendo e querendo mais que ele me tocasse de novo, tão intima e calorosamente como fizera antes.

E para o meu próprio orgulho, consegui entender o que no momento em que esta fatídica (e feliz) pergunta havia entrado na minha vida não havia compreendido.

Sorri de volta para ele, também confiante de que poderia derrubar um pouco aquela falta de modéstia dele.

- Claro que é cervo – respondi e James selou nossos lábios num beijo que seria uma prévia mínima do que nos esperava adiante.

Até hoje agradeço a pergunta que James me fez:

**Cervo ou Veado?**

* * *

**N/A:** Sirius e James sempre tiveram aquela discussão boba se a forma animaga do último era um cervo ou veado. Era sobre isso que ambos discutiam (junto ao Remus) no primeiro capítulo, quando James resolveu abordar a Lily. Mas não explicando sobre o que se tratava exatamente, só perguntando com insistência e daí surgiu a fic hihihi.

Thnkz pelas reviews, espero que tenham gostado ;)

FELIZ NATAL!


End file.
